Of Kingdoms and Princes
by STARS-Envy
Summary: Most princes end up growing up already knowing whom they're going to marry. A beautiful princess. But for Sena, his father has set him up to be married to a crazy prince! I suck at summaries. Specially since I'm still planning the story itself.


Well hello all~ Here's a fic that I started earlier yesterday...why? I really don't know. But expect this to have a LOT of chapters, and probably some Lemons sooner or later. Enjoy, pyon!

OOC-ness~

Eyeshield 21 does not belong to me. Dx NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!

* * *

A young prince, who was to be a king one day. All who've been of royal family know marriage is necessary. And when you're a child, normally someone you've known for ages would be the one you married. But for our brunette, it would be different.

Sena sighed, lying on silk sheets that were on top of his plush canopy bed. Recently he learned he was to be married to someone from a neighboring kingdom. But who it was, he didn't quiet know yet…He would however learn whom it was in a matter of an hour. His father wouldn't tell him anything, the only thing he would say was that it was for his own good…but the way he put it made it seem like he actually detested the idea himself…

Suddenly a loud knocking broke Sena out of his many thoughts and worries.

"Come in." He shouted towards the doorway. A muffled answer was the reply before the oak door slowly opened, a girl with short brown hair popping her head into the room.

"Sena-kun. You need to start getting ready. His majesty said that they should be arriving soon." She told him, smiling calmly.

"Alright…" He replied before starting to fidget slightly. "Uhm…Mamori?"

The girl walked over to the young prince, staring at him curiously. "Yes?"

"Uhm…H-Has my f-father told you anything about who it may be?" He asked her, his eyes shifting to the ground as a faint blush graced his face.

She giggled at him, softly tugging on one of the boy's soft brown locks of hair. "Sadly, he hasn't."

Sena looked up at her and it nearly broke her heart at the expression now on his face. If his father weren't the king, she'd have half a mind to smack him upside the head with a broom for forcing his own son to get married so early in his life. Yes, the marriage wouldn't happen for a year or so, but her dear Sena would probably just be turning seventeen!! Even if she only worked under Sena, she felt more like his big sister, specially since he was an only child.

"Now now, Sena-kun." She said patting his head and grinning, wishing away those thoughts. "I drew you up a bath. The water is probably the perfect temperature now, so go before it gets cold."

The painful sorrow that was once placed on Sena's face vanished as Mamori's smile automatically cheered him up. "Alright…thanks Mamori-neechan." He quickly got up, grabbing the towels that Mamori handed to him. Once he got to the bathroom, he opened the door. The steam quickly escaping the room as he slipped into the room and started undressing. He walked over to the bathtub and entered the warm water, it quickly loosening his muscles. He took a deep breath through his nose, the scent of lavender taking over his senses. He'd have to thank Mamori for adding the oil, it was doing wonders calming his hectic nerves. Carefully grabbing the bottle of shampoo, he poured some into his hands before scrubbing it into his now drenched hair. The faint smell of roses was now taking over his senses. He dunked his head under the water, washing away all of the bubbles that once clung to his hair. He reached out to grab a bar of soap and a washcloth before cleaning his body from head to toe in the same smelling roses. Even if the scent isn't what would be called 'manly.' He really didn't care. It was better than smelling of sweat. Once he was cleaned he left the bathtub, grabbing one of the towels and drying his hair before wrapping the other one around his body. He quickly made his way back to his room, seeing clothing laying on top of his now made bed. He got dressed and made his way to where his father most likely was.

He knocked loudly on the oak double doors before a voiced bellowed, telling him to enter. He opened the door and stepped into the throne room.

"Father. I'm ready…" He said staring up at the king. His father.

"Alright. _They_ should be here any minute. So just stay around here until they come." His father ordered. Sena quickly noticed the hostility in his father's voice when he mentioned them.

His mind started to wander, wondering why his father acted that way…It was his choice to make his son marry whomever it was, wasn't it? As quickly as the thought came, it vanished as Mamori jogged into the room.

"Your highness, they've arrived." She told him bowing swiftly. Sena looked towards his father, who was tightening his grip on the arm of his chair before standing up and looking towards Sena, and the boy quickly took his place next to his father.

"Send them in." He told Mamori, strain easily noticeable in his voice.

"Yes sir." She quickly darted out of the room. The air quickly thickening intensely with the anticipation. Seconds ticked by as the air kept thickening. Sena was too busy silently flipping out to actually notice. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room as two people entered the large, almost empty, room.

"Welcome." Sena's father said, taking a seat back on his throne as the two people took seats in the chairs that were brought out for them. A tall man smiled, though it wasn't a too friendly one, and spoke.

"It's been a while. Shiyuma."

"It has, hasn't it?" Shiyuma replied returning the smile towards the other man. Before Sena even knew it, his mind wandered again, ignoring most of the conversation before a short, blue-haired girl walked over to her (apparently) father, whispering something into his ear.

Sena stared at the girl, wondering if that was his future bride. He felt his cheeks quickly heat up and turned away.

"Sena." Sena looked up at his father, snapping out of his own thoughts.

"Yes, father?" He replied.

"He'll be here soon. He's making his way here now." Shiyuma told him, the man trying to hid the scrowl forming on his face.

Sena's eyes widened in confusion. "H-he?" He asked his father, his voice not raising above a whisper.

"Yes. He." He replied before turning back towards his guests, who were conversing amongst themselves.

Sena was shocked, to say the least. So he wasn't marrying the blue-haired girl? And instead he was going to marry a…m-male!?

Before Sena could flip out more than necessary, a man stalked into the room and everyone turned their heads to stare at the newcomer. He was tall….and the first thing Sena even noticed about the male were his teeth. He had an slightly creepy grin on his face, showing what looked like…were those fangs!? And his ears….they reminded him of elves…long and pointed. They were pierced twice also. His hair was blond and spiked. And his eyes….Sena's breathe hitched in his throat, and the blue-haired girl made her way towards the male.

Shiyuma stared at him, before looking back at his son and spoke up. "Sena. This is who you'll be marrying. His name is Youichi. Youichi Hiruma. He will one day be the king of their kingdom and be the head of the Hiruma clan." Shiyuma's voice was unfriendly, and Hiruma just smirked at him.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you.. Hiruma-san.." Sena said quietly before bowing. Of course, Sena was still in shock that he was going to be marrying a male. But he had to keep his manners…even if he had the urge to stick his tongue out at the blond male for some reason or other.

Hiruma walked over to Sena, the smirk still plastered on his face as he stared intently on the brunette. Before Sena even knew what happened, Hiruma leaned downed and kissed him full on the lips, like he was claiming him as his own. His lips lingered on Sena's soft plump one longer than necessary, and all Sena could do was stand there, neither kissing back or pushing away. He was literally frozen in place. As Hiruma pulled away, a fierce blush came upon the boys face, turning him beat red as everyone else just stared at him in pure shock, surprised Hiruma would do something like _that_ when the two _just_ met!

"Did You-nii just do what I think he did…?" The blue-haired girl said asked, Mamori just nodding at what she just witnessed when she returned to the room.

'_Well…this won't end too well…' _Mamori thought to herself as she looked at Shiyuma, who seemed to be in a silent rage.

* * *

Well, there ya have it. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon and you guys'll also like it. :3 Reviews are loved, specially some criticism...just not too much D=


End file.
